Headlights
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: My first PLL story. Contains three one-shots from the season finale. Spoilers ahead! *Rated T for character death.*
1. I Trusted Her

**A/N:I know this is super short. But these are three one-shots that all tie together. This story shouldn't be called a three-shot because it's not really that. So this is three one-shots. **

**Anyways, this is my first ever PLL story and I haven't read the books, yet. I will as soon as I finish these other two series I'm reading at the moment(Gallagher Girls and House of Night). So please, no flames! Also, this is a spoiler for the season finale. **

**Oh and the finale kind of got me a little mad. I knew I should have read the books before watching the show, but too late for that. I don't agree with what the girls did to Toby. They called the cops on him. Ugh. He just doesn't seem like the type to hurt someone(to bad). And in that Homecoming episode, I'm more than certain that he wasn't planning on hurting Emily when they were alone together. He just wanted to talk.**

**And then with the whole Hanna dies thing. It made me super sad because Hanna is one of my favorite characters! She and I are...or were a little bit alike and I could relate with her a lot of times. **

**Now..Story information. This is only the information for THIS one-shot. Not the other two, THIS ONE! **

**Title-**_Headlights:I Trusted Her_

**Summary-**_My life was completely ruined. All thanks to Emily, the girl I trusted._

**Words-**_271(yeah, I know it's short..Sorry.)_

**POV-**_1st Person, Toby_

**Disclaimer-**_I own NOTHING! _**  
**

* * *

I stood by the church waiting for Matt to show up. I heard a car coming and I looked from behind the trees and I saw the headlights. My eyes got wide as I saw the blue and red lights and heard the sirens. I quickly started to back away, but there were more cops on the other side of the church. I stopped walking in plain sight and slowly put my hands up. The police pointed their guns right at me. I knew the would never believe me if I told them I was innocent.

I knew exactly how they had found out about me. I had told Emily everything because I trusted her, but I couldn't trust her. Emily had went off and told her annoying friends everything I had told her. So of course, they all called the police on me.

But now there was no one to trust. I told Emily I was innocent, but she didn't believe me. Didn't she understand that I trusted her more than you could ever trust a person?

I sighed as my hands were in the cuffs. The cops led me to the car and forced me into the backseat. There was no way out of this. They would never believe me. I was already thought to be guilty. There was no 'innocent until proven guilty' in this town.

I looked out the car window and saw the headlights of the other police cars driving away. My life was completely ruined. All thanks to Emily, the girl I trusted with everything.


	2. Disappearing

**Title-**_Headlights:Disappearing_

**Summary-**_My brain is frozen. My heart has stopped beating. Then I feel it. The pain that shoots through my body as the car runs into me.  
_

**Words-**_461_

**POV-**_1st Person, Hanna_

**Disclaimer-**_I own NOTHING! _**  
**

* * *

I hide behind the car and see the headlights in front of me. _"Hanna!"_ I hear my friends - Emily, Spencer, and Aria - yelling my name behind me. I turn my head and see them running to me. I leave my hiding spot and stand in the middle of the road. _"Hanna!"_ They scream even louder.

I turn my head and see headlights coming right to me. My eyes grow wide as the car gets closer. I'm frozen in lace, not able to move because of the shock running all through my body. My brain is frozen. My heart has stopped beating. It feels like hours have passed by before I feel it, the pain that shoots through my body as the car runs into me.

I am suddenly on top of the car and I feel my body being tossed around. I feel the windshield and it's all so fast, yet so slow. Then I fall the the ground. My head hits the pavement and I can't seem to think anymore. My eyes slowly close, but they open again. I hear screaming and I see my friends running to me. Their bodies are slowly starting to blur, why? Why are they blurring?

What's happening to me? Why is everything a blur? Am I going blind, like Jenna? Or is it something else? I can feel my heart slowly beating and getting slower. Am I dying? Is that what's happening to me?

I strain my eyes trying to see my friends. I see Emily's body the best, out of all of them, she was my favorite. All four of us would always split in half and I would always be with Emily. That helped us grow closer to each other. I strain my eyes more and I notice only one person is missing.

Lucas.

Why can't I think straight? Why is everything a blur? What was it I was going to tell my friends? I know it was important, but I need to think. What was it. I try to open my mouth, but it won't work.

They're over to me now. They are all on the ground, surrounding me. I hear one of them calling somebody. I hear another screaming. I hear one crying.

I slowly see my world going black. I hear someone say her hearts not beating, or something like that. I'm not certain, I can barely hear anything.

Then everything is black...

My hearing is gone...

I feel my soul start drifting...

And leaving...

And disappearing...

And gone...

Gone forever.


	3. Life Sucks

**Title-**_Headlights:Life Sucks  
_

**Summary-**_I ignored them all and just ran. The tears were streaming down my face and I could barely see. I suddenly tripped and fell into the dirt.  
_

**Words-**_561_

**POV-**_1st Person, Emily_

**Disclaimer-**_I still own nothing!_

**

* * *

**I looked down at Hanna's unconscious body. The tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It had to be a dream. Hanna couldn't be dead. She was my best friend. She was like my sister.

I looked up in the direction the car was going in. I couldn't see the headlights but I knew they were probably still on and driving away.

I knew it wasn't Toby. Toby had been arrested. He was in jail. He couldn't have killed Hanna...And now, I felt horrible. The thought that I had ruined Toby's life haunted me. He hadn't been lying to me. He asked me to trust him and not tell anybody but I hadn't listened I told them. I even told the police. Now his life was ruined because of me. It was all my fault.

"What have I done?" I whispered. My head fell down onto Hanna's body and I started to cry. "What have I done? What have I done?" I repeated over and over again.

"This wasn't your fault," Aria told me putting her hand on my back.

"But Toby was innocent! I should have never told anybody!"

"Emily," I heard Spencer say. I ignored her and slowly lifted my head and looked at Hanna. I got up and then ran off. "Emily!" I heard them shouting behind me.

I ignored them all and just ran. The tears were streaming down my face and I could barely see. I suddenly tripped and fell into the dirt. "Ugh!" I gasped as my face fell into dirt. I slowly sat up and looked around me. It was so dark, I could barely see anything at all. I continued crying and tears and dirt stained my face. "What have I done?" I screamed for the millionth time. I didn't even give a damn who heard me screaming. I didn't care if 'A' heard me either.

"Toby wasn't lying to me. He didn't kill her and now he's in jail. And Hanna, my best friend is gone forever," I whispered to myself. "And now I'm going insane because I'm talking to myself."

I sat there for at least an hour before I heard my name being shouted. "Emily!" I turned my head and saw Spencer and Aria with a flashlight. "Emily!" Then they shone the light on my and ran over to me. "Emily, is everything okay?"

"No," I whispered.

"The police want to talk to us all. They need us now."

"Tell them to just leave me alone!" I said angrily. "Why can't they just give it all up?"

"Emily," was all they said. Ten minutes later, Spencer spoke up. "Emily, we have some good news for you."

"What? Heaven exists?"

They both sighed and looked at me. "If you talk to the police, they might start to thing again about Toby being guilty. We know that whoever killed Alison probably ran into Hanna," Aria said to me. "You could get Toby out of jail and prove he's innocent."

I nodded my head.

"And we have news about Hanna," Spencer said.

"What about her?" I whispered.

* * *

**Cliffy! Yay. I love cliffys, unless it's a story I'm reading and the author leaves a cliffy, then I get mad. But I love writing cliffys, so yeah. I decided that I'm just going to continue writing this because of the long wait for the next season and all. **

**Oh! And I already have the next chapter half-way written, so suggestions are required! **

**~Insane Blueberry~**

**P.S. And thanks to JDeLaurentis and sassy selena for reviewing!  
**


End file.
